


The Sugar to My Coffee

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime), Captain Earth, Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator, Neon Genesis Evangelion, ハマトラ | Hamatora
Genre: M/M, based on fanart, coffeeships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffeeships have gathered in one place to talk about some matters all while enjoying some light snacks and refreshments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> most will be based on fanart by loserkir, but if you have a request for what you want to happen, let me know :)  
> this chapter is inspired by these two works http://loserkir.tumblr.com/post/86381889082/protect-the-space-vampire-boyfriends-at-all  
> http://loserkir.tumblr.com/post/87460030427/eat-your-watermelon-l-elf

The atmosphere around the table was peaceful, as light conversation filled the silence. It was a wonder that such contrasting personalities could get along and Nice brought up as such.

"L-elf here turned his gun on us when we first arrived. I'm surprised he didn't do that to you two", he directed towards Daichi and Teppei.

"He did though", Daichi corrected.

"It was all a misunderstanding", Haruto said, quick to defend L-elf.

"Daichi had his gun on L-elf as well", Teppei pointed out.

Daichi frowned, setting down his fork. "He whipped his out first. I was just defending us."

"In any case", Haruto tried to diffuse the situation, "everything sorted itself out. We had some watermelon and everything was okay."

With a sigh, L-elf finally joined the conversation. "As always, you are simplifying things. First-"

"We don't need to tell them the whole story."

"We do if we want to be clear and understood."

"Well, I think I can imagine the ending." Nice rested his elbows on the table. "The same thing happened when Art and I came." He looked to his companion. "We talked and you calmed down."

"I didn't calm down. I am always calm."

Haruto looked away at L-elf's words, letting the others know that this was not entirely true. But he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"The important thing is that you realized you were not enemies", Art said, weighing in at last.

Nice nodded along. "We're all friends here." Friends with striking similarities in appearance and dynamics, but friends nonetheless.

"Apparently, some new people will be coming soon. Kaworu said as much", Teppei mentioned.

"Huh? When?", Daichi asked. Both Haruto and Nice mirrored his confused expression.

Teppei shrugged. "Sometimes he talks to us when you're not around. But Shinji should know about this as well. He hasn't told you?"

"We've tried talking to him, but he mostly keeps to himself." Haruto looked down as he said it. Their efforts to approach the boy for friendship hadn't been as easy as with the others. "I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"Nagisa has instructed us to observe the new members before their acceptance", L-elf said.

"Do all the blondies really have secret meetings?", Nice asked.

Not allowing the conversation to be derailed, L-elf continued. "I have already seen them for myself. If they can resolve their differences, they have potential."

"Let us judge that for ourselves", Art said.

Sometime later, all six had viewed the interactions between those soon to come, Kaizuka Inaho and Slaine Troyard. For a few moments, no one said anything. Nice tangled a hand in his hair, a rough laugh leaving his lips.

"Potential, he says. I guess I should expect as much from a guy who shot his boyfriend the first day they met."

"You guys don't have the best record either", Daichi pointed out.

"Art and I were kind of...well...we were...", Nice looked to his companion for some help but Art was dutifully sipping from his cup. "We weren't always the best, but these guys...can we even say that they're friends?"

"Let's give them some time", Haruto suggested. "We said it before, no one here had the perfect relationship. I'm sure that they'll work things out like we did. They'll probably become the best of friends."

"If not, we will intervene", L-elf stated. His expression told that he already had a few ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this http://loserkir.tumblr.com/post/98288895497/im-so-happeh-cause-the-hamatora-end-aaagh-my

Inaho and Slaine stood before the table. Both had expressions of discomfort on their faces. It wasn't so much where they as it was who they were with - each other. Before Haruto could greet them and offer a seat in the name of camaraderie, Nice pointed a finger at them both.

"You newbies need to settle things out first before you can sit with us." His tone was firm but it was hard to take him seriously when his other non-pointing arm was around Art's shoulders while the latter ate from a stack of pancakes.

Neither said anything at first, looking at the members of the table and then to each other. Slaine frowned and crossed his arms.

"What we have can't be settled. It's more complicated than that."

"I disagree. It could be settled if you were more reasonable."

Slaine uncrossed his arms and his hands turned to fists at Inaho's statement. " _I_ need to be more reasonable? It's you who can't compromise. Kept me away from Princess Asseylum when I just wanted to save her."

"I had no way of knowing that at the time."

"You could have asked her about me."

"There was no time for that."

Both boys went back and forth while the members of the table watched like a tennis match. Art and Teppei were enjoying their snacks, not interested in the argument. Daichi, Haruto, and Nice followed Inaho and Slaine's fight like entertainment. L-elf was taking notes. This went on for a while before they were sent back to resolve their issues on their own.

"Will things really be okay?", Haruto asked to no one in particular.

Nice took a bite from his parfait before answering. "It's not our problem if they don't. It just means this place isn't for them."

Haruto sighed and picked at his food. It was starting to seem like he was the only one that wanted Inaho and Slaine to be more friendly to each other. He thought to ask Kaworu about this and get his opinion but if he wasn't here, it meant he was with Shinji and Haruto always felt weird walking in on them. With another sighed, he ate and decided to leave it to fate.


End file.
